


Never let go

by SerFrost



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 16:49:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16937034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerFrost/pseuds/SerFrost
Summary: They say that sometimes it's the journey that matters and for Baekhyun it does. However for him the journey only matters if you will arrive at the destination that you desire.





	Never let go

-

It was Chanyeol who first confessed to Kyungsoo. It was ridiculous because Kyungsoo was the one who felt something for Chanyeol first. Both doesn’t see the ridiculousness in their situation and no one else did aside from Baekhyun, their friend and Chanyeol’s ex. Baekhyun never saw it as a story to tell since it wasn’t his to tell and he was still hang up on Chanyeol. He was still hoping that Chanyeol would ask for him back but all hopes vanished when he heard an unfortunate news. Well, for him that is.

He was surprised when he heard the news of both his friend dating. He heard the whole story of Chanyeol’s confession from Kyungsoo right away. Kyungsoo asks if it was okay to date Chanyeol, Baekhyun’s ex. He knew that his friend liked Chanyeol way back he just wasn’t aware that something was already going on between the two. He was still hang up on Chanyeol but he loves Kyungsoo too and it seemed like Chanyeol was done on loving Baekhyun so he decides to let go.

Chanyeol’s confession to Kyungsoo was two years ago. Baekhyun saw the two hang out with each other all the time. They belong to the same group of friends after all. He still sees Kyungsoo as his best friend but their closeness was not the same as before. Baekhyun tries his best to get their relationship back like the old times. He knows it was unfair for Kyungsoo for him to treat his doe-eyed friend like the man have betrayed him of some sort on dating Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tried to move on. He dated Oh Sehun, a younger officemate of his on the company he works on, but that was a year ago and it did not work out between them. Sehun said that Baekhyun was still hang up on his ex. The man said that it was clear as the sky and at Baekhyun retorts of Chanyeol always comparing him to the sky Sehun shouts at him that Baekhyun doesn’t need to ask for explanations since t came out of his own mouth right away. If someone you’re dating with breaks up with you and instead of feeling remorse you remember the sentiments of your ex was a clear sign that one is not really prepared to be in any kind of relationship.

Sehun just became a friend. There had been no hard feelings between the both of them. Sehun did said that he really liked Baekhyun at the start but the man did not noticed on when his romantic feelings for the man became as a platonic one. No one knew that they have broken up a year ago since they have been hanging out with the same group of friends. Baekhyun knew the awkwardness it brings when two exes hangouts. He still feel the awkwardness around Chanyeol and Kyungsoo. It lightened up somehow when he introduced Sehun to their group. Friday hangout became the normal hangout with no one being careful with their words like they could step on a landmine any moment.

He and Chanyeol broke up for more than two and a half years ago and Chanyeol and Kyungsoo started dating two years ago. A few months after that Baekhyun introduced Sehun to his group of friends as his boyfriend and one year ago they broke up and no one still knows that Baekhyun and Sehun is done on seeing each other.

It was a normal Friday hangout. This time the group decided to hang out at Baekhyun’s place. Baekhyun rents a place with Sehun. Their arrangement maintains their cover but not really cover that their dating.

“It’s open!” Baekhyun shouts after a series of knocks stops him from what he was thinking. He hears the doors opening right away and makes himself tidy.

“We brought the Chicken.” Kyungsoo says the moment he went inside the kitchen.

“Thanks Kyungsoo. I’ll prepare it just put it on the counter.” Baekhyun looked at his friend expecting that Chanyeol was with him but he was surprised when he saw another man behind Kyungsoo.

“This is Kai.” Kyungsoo introduced the other man when he saw Baekhyun looking at his companion.

“Kim Jongin but I prefer to be called by Kai. If that’s okay with you?” The man smiles at him. The light accentuating the bronze skin of the man which only made the man more handsome than he already is.

“Yes Kai.” Baekhyun gulps. “Where’s Chanyeol?” The question escapes his mouth without him realizing it.

“He said he’s already on his way.” Kyungsoo says as he put down the chicken at the counter.

“Baekhyun, Sorry but I for-,” A man enters the kitchen wearing nothing but a towel around his waist. He stops on his track when he saw the two new figure who just came. “And we’re not alone.” He quickly made his way back to the shower to attempt make himself presentable.

“Sorry, I’ll just get Sehun’s clothes on the other room. He tends to forget them.” Baekhyun offers them an apologetic smile before he makes his way to Sehun’s room to get the man’s clothes.

Kyungsoo nods and elbows the gaping man at his side. “That’s Sehun, Baekhyun’s boyfriend.”

“Baekhyun? You mean Chanyeol’s Baekhyun” Kai asks surprised that the petite man at the counter a while ago was Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo nodded and tastes something bitter upon hearing Kai’s statement. Sadness clear in his eyes. It had been two years ago when Kyungsoo and Chanyeol became official. It had been two years ago when Baekhyun started looking at him with sadness in his eyes. He never saw complete happiness in the eyes of his best friend ever since. He would be a hypocrite to say that he doesn’t know the reason why because he does. But he’s too selfish to let go, He’s not the selfless person that Baekhyun is.

As if on cue someone knocks on the door. Kyungsoo was about to make his way to the door to welcome who is it on the other side.

“No,” Baekhyun says when he pass them by as he hands the clothes to Sehun on the shower. “I’ll welcome them myself Kyungja.” He left the two to welcome the person knocking on the door.

Kyungsoo was too startled by the way that Baekhyun called him. The man stopped calling him as such two years ago.

“Kyungja? I thought,” Kai asks with the question hanging between them.

“I thought too Kai. I don’t know.” Kyungsoo answers the unasked question.

 

-

 

Baekhyun opened the door right away. He did not bother to open the lights by the doorway since he thinks that the sunlight was still enough to see on who was the guest but the guest would not know on who he is since it was kind of dark inside. The only source of light was inside the kitchen. Anyway it was his place so who else would welcome the guests aside from him and Sehun. The height difference would be a clue right away on who he is.

He opens the door without checking on who it is. He was surprised when he was met with a kiss on the lips. A passionate one.

 

-

 

Chanyeol sighs to himself. The first month of dating with Kyungsoo was great. It was nice to wake up to a cooked meal and have the assurance of comfort. Kyungsoo had always been at his side when he and Baekhyun fights in the past. He found comfort on Kyungsoo but right now he doesn’t want Kyungsoo’s comfort. He doesn’t know what he wants.

He knocks on the door. Even though the place belong to Baekhyun he knew that the one that would answer the door would be Kyungsoo. It had always been Kyungsoo. He decides to be daring this time. He braced himself on what he was about to do. Maybe it would spark something between them. Maybe he will find what he wants on this.

The doors open. The lighting wasn’t good enough to see clearly on who answered the door for him but based on the figure inside, it was Kyungsoo that answered the door. Just like the other times Kyungsoo did. It was Kyungsoo that answered the door on Baekhyun’s house. He took a step inside and took the man in embrace.

He did not waste any second to kiss his partner. He felt Kyungsoo froze up on his advances. He know it was not his usual self to force himself Kyungsoo like this but he’s desperate to find what he’s searching for. He licks the other man’s lips, asking for entrance. He nibbled a little bit more when the other man still doesn’t open up.

‘Please,’ he says to himself.

He let out a low moan when his partner decides to open up. He took whatever it is that the other has to offer. He pushed Kyungsoo to the wall not letting go of his lips. Kissing him to his heart’s desires. It was a few seconds of attack on the lips when he decides that it was enough and decides to start attacking the man’s neck. He sucks on Kyungsoo’s neck. He bit and licked the place fully knowing that he will leave a mark. He knows that his partner doesn’t like this sign of possession on him. Honestly he never did this Kyungsoo, he doesn’t know why this time something was different. It was as if this time he feels what he lost years ago.

Kyungsoo stops him on his advances. He pulls on Chanyeol’s hair which only made the man more motivated to take him. The man tries to speak and stop him but Chanyeol takes his mouth again sparing both of them the ability to speak but not the ability to feel.

 

-

 

Baekhyun lost. His common sense thrown the moment Chanyeol decides to take his mouth again. He let Chanyeol’s hand travel around his body. He still cares but his desire has overtaken him. The guard he built up the past two years cracked by a mere surprise and toppled over by a kiss.

Baekhyun opens his eyes. Maybe seeing the man would make him see the reality. The reality that Chanyeol doesn’t belong to him. The truth that Chanyeol belongs to someone else.

He takes a deep breath when Chanyeol starts attacking him again. He need to stop the man before Chanyeol starts grinding on him. It had always been his weakness. He is a man and he is supposed to feel things when someone messes in that area. One of Baekhyun’s weakness was giving in to pleasure all the time and the fact that it was given by Park Chanyeol adds fuel to the fire.

Baekhyun grasps at the last thread of his hold on himself as he push the man with all his strength. Thanking the gods for a moment that he had the enough strength to do so despite his weak knees.

“Stop,” He says the moment he breathes in enough air.

The moment Chanyeol looks at him he knew that Chanyeol was thinking of someone else the whole time. Chanyeol’s surprised look was enough to confirm on what was on Baekhyun’s mind.

“Sorry but I’m not Kyungsoo.” Was all the Baekhyun said then he left Chanyeol at the doorway.

-

Chanyeol watched as Baekhyun entered Sehun’s room. He gulps the jealousy he feels upon seeing Baekhyun’s action right away. He’d been doing so ever since Baekhyun introduced Sehun to them.

“So what did we miss?”

Chanyeol looked at the two new comer. He hopes that his actions a while ago was not seen by the two. “Nothing.”

The two follow Chanyeol as he enters the house. Their distance was enough to talk to one another without Chanyeol hearing anything of their conversation. “We missed something Minseok-hyung. I know it’s not Kyungsoo because Kyungsoo would totally welcome us and not enter Sehun’s room.”

“Let it go Jongdae, This time let’s enjoy hanging out. Like the old times right?” Minseok pats Jongdae’s back as they move towards the kitchen. He saw what happened between Chanyeol and Baekhyun and right now he doesn’t know what to do aside from ask Jongdae on letting it go for now. He’ll talk to Chanyeol and Baekhyun one at a time to clear things up.

“Fine,” Jongdae says he enters the kitchen to see two figures inside and one of that he doesn’t know of.

“Hi,” The man greets them. “I’m Kai. I hope it is okay for me to join you guys for tonight”

Minseok nods, “Yes of course. The more the merrier after all. I’m Minseok and this is Jongdae.”

“Is this all of us?” Kai looked at Kyungsoo wondering if he had already met all of Kyungsoo’s friends.

“No, Jumnyeon-hyung is still not around. He said he’ll be late and to start without him.” Kyungsoo did not met the eye of his friend. He’d been trying to get Chanyeol to look at him ever since the man arrived.

Chanyeol knows that his action shows on how guilty he is. He was never the one to cheat in a relationship. And honestly he thought that he was kissing at that time so he can consider it as not cheating. However, it was a mistake that he couldn’t avoid. It was a mistake that opened the box of feelings he tried to hide a long time ago. His true feelings that he tried to hide with the lies the past two years.

 

-

 

Days has passed since the incident with Baekhyun and Chanyeol is not sure if he is glad or not that Baekhyun decided to keep what happened between them a secret.

“I prepared the dinner at the table. Come and sit down.” He hears Kyungsoo says as the sound of utensils being arranged in the table stopped.

He doesn’t know why he feels this way. He knows he loves Kyungsoo. If he looks at all the efforts that the man does in their relationship he knows that no man would ever thought of breaking up with Kyungsoo. He doesn’t know why despite being in a two year relationship with Kyungsoo he couldn’t see himself settling down with the man.

Every time Kyungsoo cooks nowadays he remembers his time with Baekhyun. Baekhyun doesn’t know how to cook but Chanyeol still appreciates the man despite having no talent in the particular area. He remember the smiles and laughter they exchange all the time they cook together with him doing all the work and Baekhyun doing his best on helping. Kyungsoo is talented in cooking but Chanyeol doesn’t know why it tastes bland for him all the time.

“Chanyeol?” Kyungsoo calls Chanyeol attention stopping him on what he’s thinking.

“Sorry.” Chanyeol says not knowing on what he’s really apologizing for. “Start without me. I’ll just take a breath of fresh air.”

Chanyeol then leaves their place not looking back and not seeing the drops of tears that fell from Kyungsoo’s eyes.

Kyungsoo tries to stop the tears from flowing. He believes that Chanyeol will come back. All these years he still believe that he will achieve Chanyeol’s full love. He just needs to wait more. Kyungsoo knows that Chanyeol’s ‘breath of fresh air’ would take all night. It had been a common occurrence.

His thoughts was stopped when his phone rang. He thanks whoever was on the other line since it would help him on forgetting his thoughts even for a while.

“Hello?” He answers not looking at the caller id.

“Want to eat dinner together?” The other person says not bothering to start their conversation with greetings.

Kyungsoo smiles feeling comfort at the man’s voice right away. He looks at the set table in the dining and he was never to waste food so he invites the man to join him. “Come and join me at my house. The dinner is all set Kai.”

 

-

“Aren’t you drinking too much Chanyeol?” The bartender at his front says but still gives him the drink that he had ordered for the nth time. Honestly he stopped caring and counting at the fifth glass.

“Give me some slack Jongdae.” Chanyeol then downs the drink at one shot then grimace as he felt the sting of the drink in his throat. “Another one.”

Jongdae shakes his head, “You know you’re not supposed to drink that in one shot.” Does Kyungsoo knows where you are?”

He picks up Chanyeol’s glass and prepares the man’s another drink. “By the way,” he starts totally forgetting to wait for Chanyeol’s answer on his question. “I saw what happened few nights ago Chanyeol. Why were you kissing Baekhyun?”

Chanyeol sighs not really surprised about what the man just said. It was true anyway. He shrugs and was about to open up about his doubts on his relationship with Kyungsoo but stopped on his tracks when he saw Baekhyun’s boyfriend in a compromising position with none other than, a friend of his and Baekhyun, Kim Jumnyeon.

He looks at Jongdae to see if the man saw what he saw but upon seeing that the man was busy on preparing his drinks he decides to call the bartender’s attention. “Jongdae.”

Jongdae puts the glass down at Chanyeol’s front. “This is a strong drink so I hope this will be your last because you’ve been frequenting this place already Kyungsoo sure would be worried about you.”

“No.” Chanyeol whispers as he see Sehun and Jumnyeon leave the place. He was drunk but his mind wouldn’t play tricks on him like that.

“What do you mean ‘No’?” Jongdae asks.

Chanyeol then downs the drink in one gulp again. He pays for his tab and leaves the place without saying any goodbye.

“Chanyeol! You’re drunk!” Jongdae stops him knowing that the man will try to drive in his drunken state. Chanyeol had too many drinks this time so he knows that the man is nowhere capable of driving a car. “I’m going to call Kyungsoo to get you-“

He was not able to finish his sentence since he tried to catch something that Chanyeol had thrown at him.

“I’ll take a taxi. Don’t call Kyungsoo.”

Jongdae looks at the item in his hand. It was Chanyeol’s car keys.

 

-

 

It was a night for mistake, a night to forget whatever problem it is he is having with his relationship with Kyungsoo. The main reason on why he love Kyungsoo becomes the main reason on why everything is fading. He was too damn comfortable. He had too many drinks. He tries to take in mind the reason on why he’s here in this exact place. He really isn’t aware of what is happening around him anymore.

“Chanyeol? Is that you?” The man who answered the door said upon seeing Chanyeol’s drunk figure at the entrance.

“Yes Baekhyun it’s me. How have you been? Is Sehun in there? Cause I will leave if he is in there.” Chanyeol starts despite completely knowing on where Sehun is and on what Sehun is doing. Chanyeol dares to take a step inside. It was two in the morning. No one their right mind would appreciate a visit from a drunk person. Especially a drunk ex. He continues to enter when Baekhyun doesn’t stop him.

“Sehun is outside. He said he’ll spend the night with Jumnyeon-hyung.” Baekhyun closes the door and looks at Chanyeol wondering why the man is at such state.

Chanyeol hiccups upon hearing what Baekhyun said, “He’s cheating on you with Hyung. I’m sorry Baekhyun, I saw the both of them a while ago and it looks like they’re more than friends. No one should cheat on you. Sehun doesn’t deserve you. Does Sehun even know how precious you are?”

“He’s not cheating on me.” Baekhyun knows that something had been going on with Sehun and his Hyung. Jumnyeon already knows the thing between Sehun and Baekhyun and he let their arrangement be. Jumnyeon was against it at first but Baekhyun asked for the older’s favor hence his acceptance.

“He is Baekhyun.” Chanyeol said. Baekhyun had been drinking too apparently. He takes a sip of the wine he saw on the table. He winces at its sweet taste, hard drinks had always been Chanyeol’s thing. The bitterness reminds him of who he is as a person.

Baekhyun sighs not really knowing what to say at the lump on the sofa. “What are you even doing here? You’re supposed to go home to Kyungsoo right?”

Chanyeol laughs at Baekhyun’s suggestion. Funny how exciting it is when he’s with Baekhyun but everything seem to turn bland the moment he’s with Kyungsoo. Chanyeol’s laughter turned into a coughing fit when he made a wrong intake of breath.

“Are you okay?” Baekhyun asks right away and massages his back to bring the man to comfort. As if his hands was enough to make Chanyeol breathe properly again. And maybe it was.

He looked at Baekhyun. He felt something when he saw the concern on Baekhyun’s eyes. It was the first time that Baekhyun asks on how he is after two years. The first time that Baekhyun really looks at him in the eye. Chanyeol was about to say he’s fine but a different set of words came out when he saw Baekhyun and Sehun’s photo on the table. The photo was mocking him of what he could never have again. Something that Sehun is willingly throwing away by cheating on Baekhyun.

“I’m just glad that you still have the ability to care.”

He was surprised when the hand comforting him became the source of the sting on his cheeks. Baekhyun slapped him and he knows it’s his fault.

It did not stopped him on his tracks to let out words he’d been holding on to all along. “Baekhyun, you know that I loved you but I hate you.”

Chanyeol’s words made Baekhyun stopped on leaving the man. This will hurt not just him but both of them. The past emerges as Chanyeol lets out what he’d been hiding for the past two years or perhaps ever since they broke up. “I hate you because I loved you, I loved you and you let me go without any second thoughts.”

Baekhyun did not let Chanyeol continue his words. He did not need a confirmation of how Chanyeol hates him. The same as Chanyeol he also lets go. This time thinking of himself and forgetting what should be the right actions to be done. “I did not let go Chanyeol. You did.”

“I did not.” Chanyeol says. He was confident that he was the correct one on their arguments. Chanyeol takes a few steps to close the distance between them. “I asked you to marry me.”

Baekhyun looks at him in the eyes somehow scandalized on what Chanyeol just said. This night is full of Baekhyun’s eyes. Chanyeol was not aware that he misses the color of Baekhyun’s eyes and the emotions behind them all this time. “You asked to marry me and then gave up when I said no. You knew I was not prepared to take that step Chanyeol. But you still asked despite knowing that I couldn’t say yes. We were too young and too in love.”

“Love had always been about taking chances,” Chanyeol starts but was cut halfway by Baekhyun.

“Yes Chanyeol and remember what I said that night?”

“No,” Chanyeol lies. Everything was still clear to him. The particular night had been a nightmare recurring every time he became too comfortable.

“I asked for you to wait,” Baekhyun takes a deep breath. To keep calm or to gain strength he’s not sure on what. “I said that one day because of my hesitation you might find someone that will love you more than I do. That someday that person will take you away from me because I have been too afraid to take the next step.”

Baekhyun wasn’t aware that tears had already escaped his eyes. “I was not betrayed in the real sense but it felt like one because the next thing I hear is you’re dating Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo of all people Chanyeol!”

Baekhyun clears his throat and looks at Chanyeol in the eyes to see the man’s answer to his next question, “So tell me Chanyeol, Who gave up between the two of us and let go?"

 

-

 

Kyungsoo is left alone in his house again. Chanyeol stopped informing him about his whereabouts whenever Kyungsoo asks. Chanyeol ignoring him isn’t something new that Kyungsoo faces. There were times where he sees Chanyeol distance himself from him. Though it never came to this extreme, Chanyeol always come around to him after a two or three days. It’s coming close to a week since everything started on falling apart.

It was the almost the same as the other nights. Almost that is for now Kyungsoo have the company of Jongin. The man had been providing him company ever since Chanyeol started on distancing himself.

They were on their third bottle of liquor. Both were already drunk not really knowing what’s happening between the two of them. One moment they were having a conversation about their work the next Kyungsoo is crying his hearts out and Jongin is at his side comforting him.

“I don’t know what I did wrong Jongin.” Except the fact that he did know but that was years ago. He was supposed to forget but he couldn’t. He remembers it and slaps him in the face every time Chanyeol distance himself from Kyungsoo.

Jongin doesn’t mind the fact that Kyungsoo did not call him by Kai. He was too drunk to care and too focused on Kyungsoo to really care at all. “You did nothing wrong. I can assure you that.”

Kyungsoo lets the tears drop. “At everything happening right now I know it will be my fault,” Kyungsoo hiccups not because he’s drunk but because he’s crying. “Because deep down inside I know I am a damaged person.”

It had been two years but Kyungsoo will never forgot the small step of betrayal he did to Baekhyun to take Chanyeol away from his friend. Two and a half years to be exact. He pushed Chanyeol to ask for Baekhyun’s hand knowing that Baekhyun would say no, no matter what. And that Baekhyun’s rejection would mar the relationship between the two. He comforted Chanyeol through his hard time, like the times he does whenever the two fights one another, until Chanyeol confessed to him. Something he always dreamed about.

Everything was great. It had been great. Kyungsoo doesn’t know what happened. He tried to be the best person that could love Chanyeol to the moon and back.

Jongin watches as the tears flow on the smaller one. He liked Kyungsoo ever since he saw the man. He fell in love when he get to know him. However the moment he knew that Kyungsoo is already committed to someone he took a step back. Watching the crying figure at his front he decides to take a step forward. This time he’ll be selfish and take Kyungsoo’s suffering away.

“Don’t cry over that person.” Jongin says. He was kind of irritated that their focus of conversation is about someone that brings the painful look on Kyungsoo’s face.

“He’s not worth you tears.” He wipes away the tears marring Kyungsoo’s face though his action only made the tears flow faster. “Kyungsoo, a person who’s worth your tears will never make you cry.”

Perhaps it was the liquor that gave them both the courage. Maybe it was the liquor that made Kyungsoo see something else in Jongin. Perhaps it will be the liquor that will take Kyungsoo’s suffering away or the actions caused by it.

 

-

 

Chanyeol enters his house. He was kind of guilty on what happened between him and Baekhyun this morning. After all he was still dating Kyungsoo. Nothing happened between them but it was almost as if something did. Their argument lit up something inside Chanyeol. He looks around perplexed by the way the things are. A pair of glass and three bottles of empty liquor left unattended on the living room. Kyungsoo never left anything unorderly. Wondering what happened he made his way towards the room he shares with Kyungsoo.

He opens the door not bothering to knock. He was met with two naked bodies on the bed on a completely sexual position. He looks around not fully comprehending what happened in the room. And slightly hoping that whatever he is seeing is caused by the drinks he had the night before despite knowing that he is completely sober at the moment. Clothes were thrown everywhere. Clothes that he assumes that had been worn by the pair.

Chanyeol was not an idiot to put the two and two together and come to an answer that the two just decided to sleep together naked with nothing happening at all.

He takes a deep breath to calm down and stop himself from throwing whatever it is in the room towards the direction of the bed. He closes the door trying his best to not make any kind of noise.

Upon closing the door he looks around and enters his own room. He usually sleeps in Kyungsoo’s room but he had his own space at the place where he keeps all his things.

He sighs as he looks around sadness and mischief was clear on his face as he looks around the room. He knows that this will be the last time that he will see the place.

 

-

 

Kyungsoo woke up with a blaring headache and the feeling of hundreds of hammers smashing at his head. He sits up and asks himself if Chanyeol got home last night and if something happened to them. The familiar pain at his lower back should be an enough answer to his question. He looks around the room but stopped when he saw an unfamiliar clothing by the floor. He knows and remembers on what garment Chanyeol wore last night.

“Shit. What happened? My god. What happened?” He asks himself not looking at the man beside him. He knows that his world will fall if the man at his side isn’t Chanyeol.

“I think it’s already obvious?” The man beside him says waking up from Kyungsoo’s berate of question to himself.

Kyungsoo would have gotten angry at the man’s words but he’s too busy panicking. Ha made a mistake. An unforgiveable mistake. A mistake that he will try to hide from Chanyeol.

“You better get dressed and go out. Chanyeol can’t see us like this.” Kyungsoo stands up and wore the first piece of clothing that his arms had gotten hold of. He tries to calm himself down and not panic knowing that doing so will only cause for a self-destruct.

“But,” Kai said slightly surprised and watches Kyungsoo’s actions.

Kyungsoo was too focused on fixing things back to its original position in the room that he did not noticed the man’s saddened look.

“Please,” Kyungsoo begs.

 

-

 

Chanyeol heard the whole conversation of the two. Irked by the fact that Kyungsoo will try to lie to him.

He watches as the two went outside Kyungsoo’s room. At some point in Chanyeol’s life he really considered Kyungsoo’s room as their room.

“Good for you to join me this time of the morning. Had a good fuck?” Chanyeol starts at a low voice. He saw Kyungsoo flinch from the sound. Keeping himself calm he smiles at the man behind Kyungsoo. Perhaps if he had not seen the both of them earlier he would be surprised on who the man is. “Enjoyed your time with Kyungsoo, Kai?”

“Don’t worry Kyungsoo I won’t be mad. After all I’m not dating you now.”

“What?” Kyungsoo looks at him straight in the eye.

“What’s the sense of holding on to something fading? We’re done.” He did not wait for Kyungsoo’s explanation. He knew he did not need it. He left the place without looking back.

 

-

 

It was two in the morning when Baekhyun’s phone started ringing. He would have ignored it if the thought that the call might be important hasn’t crossed his mind. No one in their right mind will disturb someone sleeping at this ungodly hour.

Without bothering to check the caller’s name he answers the phone, “Hello?”

Silence greets him. He waited a minute before he decides that he should drop the call. However the voice on the other line stops him from doing so.

“Wait.” The caller said. A familiar voice that he used to hear all the time two years ago.

“Chanyeol?” Baekhyun sits up. He wonders on why the man is calling him at an ungodly hour. Something that the man has never done since he started dating Kyungsoo.

He hears a sound that the man makes as if he was rolling around in bed. “I tried to gain this much courage to call you but I don’t know what to say.”

Silence goes between the two of them. Baekhyun doesn’t really know what to say too. And he doesn’t know why he just can’t drop the call. Nothing good happens at two in the morning.

“I’m so dumb.” He hears Chanyeol says. He catches the sound of glass breaking on the other side. “I can’t even hold a glass properly.”

“What are you doing?”

“Drinking my hearts out. Trying to bury this sorrow I feel right now.”

“Are you drunk?” Baekhyun asks

“Had been for the past few days.” Chanyeol answers nonchalantly as if he’s stating a fact. “Had to build up the courage to call you. You know?”

Chanyeol rarely makes himself drunk. The man may enjoy occasional drinking but he will never be drunk. Except for that time when he rejected Chanyeol’s proposal and a few nights ago when Chanyeol talked to him. He stops on his thought when he hears another set of glass breaking.

“Where are you Chanyeol?” He asks hoping that the man was in his own place and that Kyungsoo was with him to take care of him. He knows that what was on his mind was useless because Chanyeol wouldn’t call him if he’s around Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol speaks of a luxury hotel and a room number that’s a few minute ride away from his place. “Will you come?”

“Chanyeol, I’m just going to drop the call and tell Kyungsoo on where you are, please-“

“No!” Chanyeol shouts and stops him from finishing the sentence. “I want you! I don’t need that cheater.”

“What?” Baekhyun questions shocked by what Chanyeol just said. Kyungsoo was Baekhyun’s best friend and despite of the years where their friendship faded Baekhyun still believes that Kyungsoo would never cheat on Chanyeol. He still trusts Kyungsoo despite feeling betrayed when Kyungsoo started dating Chanyeol.

“I want you Baekhyun. Please come back to me.”

Baekhyun hears a crack in Chanyeol’s voice. Baekhyun did not know if it was the man’s voice or the man’s pleas or the fact that it was Chanyeol that made him leave his room and come to where Chanyeol is.

-

Baekhyun curses as he knocks on the door of Chanyeol’s room. He curses himself that despite of what happened between the two of them he is still too weak. Too weak to ignore Chanyeol at all.

The door opens. A disheveled Chanyeol welcomes him. He saw a Chanyeol he had never seen before. Dark under eyes that proves that the man had met no sleep at all ruining the puppy like eyes that Baekhyun so adores.

“Are you okay?” Baekhyun checks on Chanyeol completely forgetting their fight few nights ago. He enters the room when Chanyeol stepped back inside upon seeing Baekhyun on the other side.

Chanyeol let out a sigh of relief. He did not know that he had been holding his breath before opening the door.

“Thank you,” Chanyeol says disregarding Baekhyun’s question.

Baekhyun looked around the room. He saw bottles of empty liquor at every corner of the room as if Chanyeol was holding a contest on which could horde the most. “When did you started this?” Baekhyun gestures the whole room hoping that Chanyeol would get the message.

“The night after the last time we talked.” Chanyeol answers. He opens another liquor and drinks straight from the bottle.

Baekhyun worries more upon realizing that Chanyeol had been drunk for the past three days. That the man had been drinking alcohol for so long. He takes the bottle away from the man.

“Why?” Baekhyun asks as he puts the drink back on the fridge. As he makes his way he spots the broken glasses he assumes he heard during the phone call. Without saying anything he cleans it up.

Chanyeol watches as Baekhyun finishes cleaning the place. He answers the question when Baekhyun looks at him again. “As I said I needed courage to call you.”

“What happened?”

“Kyungsoo cheated and made me realize I was never in love with him.” Chanyeol says sitting down on the bed. He massages his temple. “I loved Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, I did. But with what just happened made me realize I was never in love with him.”

“You knew what I felt when I saw him on that bed with Kai? Want to know what I thought right away?”

“Chanyeol,” Baekhyun tries to stop the man from what he was saying. He doesn’t know why he’s doing the action. Maybe because of all the things that happened between him and Kyungsoo, he still see Kyungsoo as his best friend.

“Please Baekhyun I need to let it out.” Chanyeol looks at Baekhyun hoping that the man will listen to him.

“I felt relieved Baekhyun because I could stop holding on to the illusion that something special is happening between the two of us. That the feeling I was trying so hard to recreate, the feeling I felt with you while we were dating, is impossible to happen between the two of us.”

Chanyeol closes his eye to stop the tears from flowing. He finds it funny that he had not been crying these past three days but the moment he opens up his feelings to Baekhyun the tears flows as if they were waiting for this exact moment.

Baekhyun closes the distance between them. He knows the meaning behind the man’s action. And that Baekhyun is still too weak when he sees Chanyeol from doing so. He kneels at Chanyeol’s front to see the man eye to eye. He waits for the man to open his eyes.

Chanyeol did not felt that Baekhyun was already at his front. So he was surprised to see the man kneeling at his front and looking at him. As he calms down, he smiles and caress the man’s cheeks. He counts the beauty marks on the man’s face. A hobby he discovers he still loves doing up until now.

Baekhyun forgot why he knelt at the man’s front and waited for Chanyeol to look at him. He forgot whatever it was he’s about to say the moment he meets the intense gaze of the man.

Chanyeol breaks the silence between them. Questions escapes his lips surprising both of them but not stopping whatever it is they are feeling.

“Can we come back to the old times? Where it’s only you and me? Can we my love?”

Baekhyun was about to deny Chanyeol’s request but upon looking at the man’s eye he couldn’t do so. Perhaps Baekhyun has been intoxicated by Chanyeol’s stare weakening his state to reject Chanyeol’s desire.

He nods then says, “Yes.”

“Only you and me.”

Baekhyun nods. Forgetting his oath years ago to never make the mistake of letting Chanyeol get inside him. Letting go his oath to never let Chanyeol see what he really feels.

“You and me,” Baekhyun says.

It was a light kiss at first. As if they were both testing the temperature of a pool before they take a dip in it. Once realizing that they could both handle the temperature the kiss deepens.

The kiss acts as the words that had never been exchanged between the two of them. The kiss conveys the message they both want to say to one another. Their exchange revives the emotions and feelings they tried to keep and kill these past two years. A resurrection not needed since the left out emotion and burnt out frustrations gave birth to a new kind of love between them. A love that can accept anything and pass every trials as long as they go and face it together hand in hand.

Baekhyun opens his eyes when he feels the bed on his back. He stares at Chanyeol’s eyes. He blinks it close again, overwhelmed by the emotion behind the man’s eye.

“Open your eyes my love,” Chanyeol says and waits for Baekhyun.

He continues when he’s met with Baekhyun’s eyes again, “Look at me and never let go.”

 

-

 

Chanyeol woke up as if his head is being split into two parts. He opens his eyes ignoring the pain he’s feeling from the lights. He grunts and moves to his only to be surprised to see a worried Baekhyun at the other side of the bed. He did not expect that Baekhyun would stay with him after what happened but he was happy that the man did.

“Does it hurt?” Baekhyun asks in a hush tone. He appreciates the man’s action knowing that his low voice was to not burden and worsen Chanyeol’s headache and hangover.

Chanyeol wasn’t able to answer. For him the Baekhyun just asked a funny question. Despite feeling that the question pertains to his headache or what he assumes a hangover that’s worth three days of drinking he correlates the question to something completely different. Baekhyun’s question bombarded him with thoughts about his broken relationship with the man.

_‘Does it hurt realizing that you wasted years?’_

_‘Does it hurt that the one you love is dating someone else?’_

_‘Does it hurt that even though you were with the one you love you know that he isn’t yours in the true sense of the word?’_

“Drink this” The man stops him on his thoughts. Baekhyun gives him an aspirin to aide with what he’s feeling and a glass of water.

Chanyeol accepts Baekhyun’s offer. “Thank you.”

Remembering all the details that happened between them last night he asks on how was Baekhyun’s body after drinking the medicine that Baekhyun offered. “Are you okay?”

Baekhyun smiled at him and for Chanyeol it was enough of an answer. He also smiled back glad that the man isn’t showing any signs of regret from what happened between them the night before. He puts down the emptied glass of water and stares at Baekhyun. He still can’t believe the fact that the man is at his front and is in his hands.

A phone call interrupts the silence between and stops Chanyeol on what he’s thinking. Chanyeol doesn’t know if the bitter taste was from the medicine or whether it was from the words that escaped Baekhyun’s lips after answering the phone.

“Sorry. Sehun’s calling.” Baekhyun leaves the room and goes inside the shower room to talk to Sehun privately.

Baekhyun wasn’t able to see Chanyeol’s eyes darkening with rage and jealousy. He composed himself and says to himself that Baekhyun wasn’t his. For now.

He lied down on the bed again and waits for them medicine to take its effect and help him with the pain he’s feeling. Though he knows that at this moment Baekhyun is the only person that could alleviate the pain that he is going through.

After a few minutes of silence in the room he heard the door open and closes again. An enough sign that Baekhyun was back in the room. He sits back down and watches as Baekhyun approaches him.

“Are you okay now?” Baekhyun asks as the man enters the room again.

“Yes.” He pulls Baekhyun back to his side. He hugs him like it was the old times. Where they were together and happily in love with one another. Like that past two years and a half never happened.

“What are you doing?”

His hold on Baekhyun tightened when he realized that the man thinks different of what he’s thinking.

“Let’s continue this. We can’t ignore what happened last night Baekhyun. We can be together again. You and me Baekhyun. Break things off with Sehun and I’ll properly break up with Kyungsoo.”

He looks at Baekhyun expecting a positive remark. He is hoping for the best after all. If he Baekhyun gets out of his grasps again he doesn’t know on how he will continue on living.

Baekhyun looks at Chanyeol and looks as if he just suggested on where they were going to eat and not make a life changing decision.

“I can’t. “ Baekhyun starts

Chanyeol kisses him. Shutting him off from saying that he can’t break things off with Sehun because they weren’t a thing anymore.

If there one thing that Chanyeol regrets it’s the fact that he gave up on waiting for Baekhyun two years ago. He could have waited and maybe if the years weren’t wasted Baekhyun would already be wearing the ring that Chanyeol gave to him in the past.

“Please.” He feels the droplets of tears on his cheeks. He’s afraid that once again Baekhyun will reject him. And this time he knows that nothing can alleviate the suffering he will feel from such.

If Chanyeol’s smile was the thing that Baekhyun loves the most on the man. Chanyeol’s tears were his weakness, He kisses Chanyeol back.

“Fine.”

 

-

 

“Is everything okay?” Sehun asks when he noticed Baekhyun pacing back and forth in the living room.

“Yes Sehun,” Baekhyun stops on his thought. Thinking if he should ask for Sehun’s advice in his dilemma.

“It sure doesn’t look like it Hyung.” Sehun closes the distance between them. He looks at Baekhyun’s eye to see on what was really on his mind. An action he always does when he wants the truth from the older.

Baekhyun still remembers what happened that morning. He contemplates whether he could tell the story to Sehun but his thoughts were stopped when Sehun screams at his face.

“You got laid!”

“What?” Baekhyun asked confused about what the younger just said.

Sehun pointed at Baekhyun’s neck. “I’m not dumb. I know that’s a hickey. You did not smell of sex this morning when you came but you smell of the toiletries in the famous hotel a few minutes away from us. And your morning glow!”

“Okay detective,” Baekhyun sits down at the sofa. He touches the mark that Sehun just pointed silently cursing Chanyeol about leaving a visible mark on him. He forgot that Chanyeol loves marking him when they were still dating one another.

Sehun follow suits and stares at Baekhyun excitedly. “Who’s the guy?”

“I thought it was supposed to be a one night thing.” Baekhyun says what he have thought honestly.

“Do you regret it? Who is it?” Sehun asks right away. A little bit surprised about what the man just said. He knows that Baekhyun will never agree to a one night stand with just anyone else.

“I don’t know.”

They stare at each other as if they were talking mentally but Baekhyun is too tired for this kind of communication. Where one have to really be empathetic to the other party at this point what he needed is an unbiased answer.

“Okay.” He starts but was stopped right away by the ringing of Sehun’s hand phone.

“Sorry,” The younger said. “It’s Jumnyeon-hyung.”

Baekhyun nods and waits for Sehun to finish his conversation with the older. Upon the mention of the man’s name he gets an inkling that maybe he should also consult to Kim Jumnyeon.

“What?” The man at his sides shouts disturbing Baekhyun on his thoughts.

“Is something wrong?” Baekhyun asks worried that something bad may have happened basing on the tone that came out of Sehun’s voice.

“He said he hurt his hand while preparing for some extra hot drink at the café.”

“Is he fine?” Baekhyun knows that his question was stupid but it was needed to be ask nonetheless to calm the both of them in the room.

Sehun nods while still listening to the voice on the phone. “I’ll go there.” Sehun then glanced at Baekhyun not forgetting that they were talking about something serious a while ago. Sehun’s next words surprised Baekhyun.

“Is it okay if I bring Baekhyun hyung? He need someone to talk to.”

Baekhyun was about to protest and say that their talk could wait since he knows that at the moment Jumnyeon should be Sehun’s top priority.

“Let’s go. He said its fine.”

 

-

 

Chanyeol waits for the opening of the door not really knowing on what he’s doing at the place. It’s not like he asks for some advice from the man all the time. In fact he had never come to the man before about his current problem ever. At this point Chanyeol could really say that he doesn’t really know what’s happening on his life.

“Chanyeol!” The man shouts at him upon opening the door and he can still hear the same cheery voice. “What are you doing here? Haven’t seen you in three days. Kyungsoo have been asking me on where you are and all I could tell him is the only thing I have of you is your damn car keys.”

Chanyeol smiles at the man’s welcome. He steps inside when to man gestures him towards the entrance.

The man doesn’t stop on his words not bothering to really look if Chanyeol was listening to his antics. “Which is useless by the way because your car is running on empty. I couldn’t even drive it even if I wanted too.”

“I want to ask you something Jongdae.” Chanyeol speaks at last.

Upon hearing Chanyeol’s serious tone. Jongdae looks at him with a straight face. “What is it?”

“About the night when you saw me and…“ The sentence is hanging but Jongdae gets the message and finishes it for him.

“You and Baekhyun kissing. I know.” Jongdae says and Chanyeol couldn’t see any hint of emotion from the man. He wanted to know on what the man thought about the particular event but it seems like Jongdae is trying his best to hide what he’s really thinking.

“I would have tattled your tail to Kyungsoo if Minseok didn’t stopped me. I don’t even know why he did.” Jongdae says honestly since he doesn’t see any point on lying to the man.

“Minseok did?” Chanyeol looks at Jongdae surprised about the information that the man just revealed.

Jongdae nods then offers him some refreshment out of hobby. “Want something to drink?”

Chanyeol shakes his head rejecting the offer. “No thank you. I’ll just visit hyung’s café later. I’ll get some coffee there.”

“So what is it about that night?”

“Do you remember Kai?”

Jongdae thinks to himself and tries to remember the rest of the night then nods when memory hits him. “Yes! Kai was very friendly though he’s a little touchy to your Kyungsoo.”

Chanyeol scoffs at Jongdae’s remarks of his Kyungsoo. What an irony after all.

“Anyways, I would have gotten mad and jealous if someone touches my Minseok like that.”

“Your Minseok?” Chanyeol watches as Jongdae flusters around and ends the action with a cough.

“This thing is about you. Not me. Spill it.”

Chanyeol sighs. “Your one of Baekhyun’s closest friend right?”

“Yes of course. Why?”

“How is his relationship with Sehun?”

“Where are you going with this?

Jongdae knows that Chanyeol and Baekhyun haven’t ended things between them well but as far as he knows they are acting okay around each other. “I think Sehun and Baekhyun are going fine. Baekhyun wouldn’t stay with Sehun if anything is wrong with them.”

Upon hearing Jongdae’s answer the only thing that he could say is, “Sehun is cheating on hi with Jumnyeon.”

“What? But Minseok isn’t saying anything to me!”

Chanyeol wonders why Jongdae thinks that Minseok would know anything about what he just said. Chanyeol sighs everything he and Jongdae were talking about were like walking in an unsolved maze. Everything is going on circle with one and the other not being solved or reflected on properly. So he just gave up and said the real reason on why he’s here.

“Kyungsoo slept with Kai.”

“What?”

“And I slept with Baekhyun.”

“Hold on a moment Chanyeol. Is something wrong with your brain right now?”

 

-

 

“That’s some shit you got in byun.” Jumnyeon remarks as baekhyun finishes telling his story.

“Can it. I know my place exactly you don’t have to rub it in my face.” Baekhyun drinks his coffee. The point of him going in the place was to ask for somme advice and help. “He said he’ll properly break things off with Kyungsoo.”

“You mean they were still in a relationship when something happened between the two of you?”

“I don’t know. He said Kyungsoo cheated.”

“When someone cheats on you Baekhyun, it doesn’t give you the permission to cheat too.”

“I don’t know.”

“Kyungsoo?” Jumnyeon asks just getting into mind that Chanyeol said that Kyungsoo cheated. He clutches his bandaged hand trying his best not to damage it further.

Baekhyun hears the disbelief in the man’s voice, “I know.”

“With who?”

“Kai.”

 

 

-

 

It was their secret place. It was not hidden nor illegal but Kyungsoo feels some peace and tranquility every time he’s hanging around in the particular place and hanging out with the oldest in their group. Just that at this moment he knows that he won’t like the reprimands that will be given to him.

“Kyungsoo. What you’ve done is irreparable.”

“Minseok-hyung. I don’t want to lose him. I couldn’t”

Minseok always had the softest spot for Kyungsoo not because of the doe eyes like of the boy but because Kyungsoo rarely makes himself vulnerable. And Minseok is kind of happy that younger seeks comfort and advice from him all this time

“I tried to fix things with you and Baekhyun. Now you want me to fix your relationship with Chanyeol.”

“What do you even want me to do?” Minseok asked the younger one as he sipped on his coffee. He scrunch his nose as he taste something metallic on the drink. He puts it down totally remembering that he hates the taste of the coffee in the place but the ambience of the space makes up for the offensive taste.

“I don’t know Hyung. At this point I don’t have any idea on what to do any more. I can’t push Chanyeol to marry Baekhyun again. He might say yes.” Kyungsoo looks at the man. It was clear on the man’s face on how conflicted he is on his situation.

Minseok’s eyes widen on what Kyungsoo just revealed. He never really knew on why Baekhyun and Chanyeol broke up and thought that the two just had a fade out since it was what seemed to have happened. It never came to their mind that Baekhyun’s rejection on Chanyeol’s proposal was the cause of their break up.

“Kyungsoo, I tolerated what you’ve done to Baekhyun because you said things ended between him and Chanyeol well. Were you the one who pushed Chanyeol to marry Baekhyun? You’re Baekhyun’s best friend. You should know that he was not prepared at that time.”

He shrugged. At this point he know that the only thing that he could do is come clean.

“I just made a step.” He starts, “I didn’t knew and expect that Baekhyun would reject him and that Chanyeol would confess to me after.”

“But Kyungsoo what you did was wrong.” The older reasoned out.

“Love is a terrifying thing. It gives you courage to do action of total opposite of it to achieve it.” Kyungsoo comments at the man’s words. He sits straight upon realizing what escapes his mouth and gave Minseok an apologizing look.

“Hyung I just need to talk to Chanyeol. Can you tell me on where he is?” Kyungsoo gives the man a pleading look. It was not really necessary since Minseok could really see on how desperate Kyungsoo was to talk to Kyungsoo. “He isn’t answering his phone and if ever I go through he’ll just dropped it. I can’t call him anymore I think he blocked my calls this morning.”

Minseok sighed. He couldn’t blame the man at what he have done knowing that it was done out of love and despair. Someone may hate him for what he will do but he can blame it on his soft spot he has for the man at his front.

“Fine,” Minseok looks for Chanyeol’s contact on his phone in order to make a phone call. “But that’s all I could I do for you.”

At Kyungsoo’s more saddened look he states “Don’t give me that look, this is the only help I could give.”

Kyungsoo nod since he deems that it was better than to have nothing at all.

He dialed Chanyeol’s number and it was picked right away. “Hey Chanyeol.”

Kyungsoo doesn’t know what to feel on how fast the call was answered. Whether to be relieved that the man is okay or to be sad by the fact that Chanyeol will answer anyone’s call right away except when it’s Kyungsoo’s call.

Minseok hears the traffic sounds. Based on the sounds on the other side of the call he could say that Chanyeol is currently in the city area. “Where are you?”

Kyungsoo watches as the Minseok have a conversation with the man he’s been searching for days. Anticipation is clear on his eyes. Totally interested about the man’s location.

Minseok drops the call when he deems that his conversation with Chanyeol was enough. He looks at Kyungsoo as he pockets his phone. “He said he’s on his way to Jumnyeon’s café.”

“Thank you hyung.” Kyungsoo breathes out a sigh of relief finally knowing on where Chanyeol is. Finally knowing that he could finally talk to the man.

Minseok nods, he doesn’t know on where to side. He did saw Chanyeol kissing Baekhyun a week ago but upon hearing that Kyungsoo slept with Kai and that Chanyeol happens to see the morning after he doesn’t have the energy to tell the story. Not that he’s siding with Chanyeol but because he knows that Kyungsoo will be hurt more when he hears the story. Right now the pain he sees in the younger’s eyes is too much to bare even for him.”

Minseok watches as Kyungsoo somehow relaxes. So he was surprised at the next words that came out of the younger male.

“Do you think he’ll take me back hyung? After what happened?” Kyungsoo asks as he plays with the handle of his cup.

“I don’t know Kyungsoo.” Minseok replies not really wanting to plant some kind of hope on the man’s mind but upon seeing the expression on Kyungsoo’s face he says right away, “If he can’t right now. Maybe, someday, Chanyeol will come back to you and realize that he loves you still.”

“Someday?” Kyungsoo lets out a bitter laugh. “What a dangerous word.”

At this remark Minseok gives him a questioned look not understanding what the man is implying at.

“It’s really just a code for never.”

 

-

 

“I need to go back to the bar. Yixing will need some help since the break time is coming and there will be influx of customers.”

“But are your hands okay now?” Sehun asks as he lightly touches Jumnyeon’s bandaged hand.

Jumnyeon nods and says, “It’s okay. Not gonna kill me.” He gives the man a peck on the cheeks. “We’ll go home together?”

Jumnyeon leaves Sehun as the man nods at his question.

“I’m back.” Baekhyun takes the sit when he comes back to the table.

“Yep. So what is your decision?”

“I’ll talk to Kyungsoo later. I know that he won’t answer his phone at the moment.” Baekhyun said still knowing that this day and hour is precious to his friend.

He watches as Sehun straighten his posture. He gives the man a questioned look pertaining to his action.

“I saw Chanyeol hiding. I think he’s been there for a while.”

Baekhyun was about to look on the direction on where Sehun was looking at but the younger stops him by touching his cheeks.

“Don’t look. If he comes inside and stops me from doing whatever it is I’ll do. Then you must stay strong since you may get your decision from what he’ll do.”

Not really understanding on what the younger is planning on he just watches as Sehun closes the distance between them.

 

-

 

Chanyeol drops the call and looks straight ahead. He doesn’t put into mind on why Minseok called him. He looks to the left and then to the right to ensure that there were no cars coming from each side. He crosses the street in order to get inside the café. He stops on his tracks when he saw Sehun and Jumnyeon inside the café. He smirks and hides in the corner to watch the interaction of the two. If Baekhyun wouldn’t break up with Sehun the only thing he need to do is show the evidence he’s about to get.

He watches as Jumnyeon and Sehun talks and almost praised himself when he caught in his video the interactions of the two especially their kiss.

He was about to go inside to confront Sehun but stopped on his tracks when Baekhyun approaches the man first. He almost shouted out his frustration. Baekhyun was in the place and Sehun was brave enough to cheat with the man around.

He decides to go inside to the café fully intending to reveal the sins of the younger man.

“You better stop what you’re planning to do.” Chanyeol says as he approaches the table of the two. He wasn’t even aware on how fast he made his way towards the two. The important thing right now is to reveal the truth to his Baekhyun.

Sehun looks at Chanyeol and gives the man a questioned look. “And why is that?”

“I’m giving you the opportunity to confess Sehun.”

“Confess what? That I know that you slept with Baekhyun last night? That I know that the hickey I see at his neck is made by you?” Sehun taunts the man. He is really okay with Chanyeol going back in a relationship with Baekhyun but they should fix things first between them.

Chanyeol stares as Sehun totally speechless at what the man had just said. He looks at Baekhyun that was at the same state that he is in.

“Sehun!” Baekhyun was the first to speak. He wasn’t aware that this action was the younger’s plan at all.

All the blood came rushing to Chanyeol’s brain and everything turn red the next thing he see is Baekhyun nursing Sehun on the floor.

“Are you okay?” Baekhyun asks the man. Baekhyun knows that Sehun was only doing this particular things to help him come at a decision. It wasn’t really necessary but he’s thankful nonetheless.

“Wow. After what I said?” Chanyeol raises his hand as a sign of giving up at the moment totally hating the interaction of the two at his front. He then leaves the place not knowing on what other things he is capable of doing when he is in range.

He was too far to hear Sehun’s whisper of, “You should follow him. I hope you got your decision there.”

Chanyeol was about to cross the street in order to get to his car but a hand stopped him on his tracks. The hands would not be able to stop him from totally leaving but the emotions behind the voice did.

“Chanyeol, Don’t go.”

“Why Baekhyun? Why?” Chanyeol asks.

“You shouldn’t ask me such vague questions Chanyeol.” Baekhyun retorts he did not let go of the man’s hand still afraid that the man will attempt to leave him behind.

“Are you choosing Sehun?” The sentence hurts Chanyeol in an unexpected way. His tears falling as he did not bother to stop himself from crying.

“No!” Baekhyun shouts at the man’s face panicking that Chanyeol will slip out of his hands again. He cups the man’s face and kisses the tears that escapes the man’s eyes. He ignores the look that the passers-by may give to them. After all they were in broad day light.

“I love you Chanyeol. Please always remember that.”

Chanyeol hears Baekhyun’s whispers. He grabs the man’s hand and kisses it ignoring the salty taste of his own tears. “I will. Just never let go again. Please.”

Baekhyun nods. He looks straight at the man’s eyes and said, “Never.”

Chanyeol smiles at Baekhyun’s words. “Break it up?”

Baekhyun was about to tell the truth to Chanyeol about Sehun dating Jumnyeon and that the man was only just testing him but a figure behind Chanyeol stops him. “Kyungsoo.”

But Kyungsoo was fast on turning his back and Chanyeol wasn’t able to see the man’s face.

“Chanyeol, please follow him. He’s still my friend. Talk to him.”

 

 

-

 

Chanyeol was able to follow Kyungsoo. The place used to be special for both of them. This is the exact place on where Chanyeol confessed to Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol did not know that Kyungsoo was aware that he was following him. So he was kind of shocked at the man’s word upon turning around and staring at Chanyeol’s eyes.

“I may not have the best eye sight but I am not blind Chanyeol! I fucking saw it with my own two eyes. You’re cheating on me!”

Chanyeol can tell that Kyungsoo was trying his best to not cry at his front. That the man was trying his best to impose a strong stance. Chanyeol doesn’t know why he did not bother to throw the insult back to Kyungsoo. After all the man was the first one to cheat in their relationship.

“I wish I could just apologize to you Kyungsoo.” Chanyeol says in a low tone.

Kyungsoo’s outbursts called the attention of some passersby. Chanyeol tries his best to remain calm upon taking into note that they have gone off grid on the eyes of the lookers he continues his words.

“I do but me fixing things up with Baekhyun and having this connection and feelings from him is what I’ve been searching for all these years. I tried to find it from you Kyungsoo. God knows I did”

Kyungsoo was hurt. It was Baekhyun again. Perhaps all the time it have always been Baekhyun.

“I wish I could just turn a blind eye and apologize to you Kyungsoo.”

“You can Chanyeol. Just say you’re sorry and I’ll take you back.”

Chanyeol shakes his head. He is an honest man, “Sorry Kyungsoo.”

Kyungsoo looks at Chanyeol surprised that the man did apologized to him. That the man was apologizing for what have happened and will return back to Kyungsoo’s arms. However the emotions he saw behind the man’s eye only made him suffer more. And Chanyeol’s next words was the fuel to the fire.

“You were my bridge in the pouring rain however we both know that I need to move forward since you weren’t really my destination. We’ve both done our own mistakes. Please don’t let the both of us make another one.”

 

-

 

It have been two days since Chanyeol made contact with Baekhyun. The last time he saw the man was when Chanyeol was running after Kyungsoo. Not a particularly good memory but necessary so the only thing he can do is to trust the man.

“You have to smile hyung.”

Sehun breaks his thoughts. He squishes himself with Jumnyeon who was sitting on the couch that was only fit for one person.

“I would if I could.”

“Just believe in Chanyeol.” The oldest in the room encourages him. Jumnyeon has already talked to Kyungsoo the night before and was able to get the information that the man was letting go of Chanyeol.

Baekhyun wasn’t able to reply to the conversation since the sound of the doorbell interrupts his words.

“I’ll answer it.” Jumnyeon volunteers. “Please make Baekhyun laugh.” He says to Sehun as he makes his way towards the door.

“Well then.” Sehun flops beside Baekhyun. “You don’t want to smile Hyung?”

Baekhyun just shakes his head no.

“Then I’ll make you laugh instead.” This was Sehun’s warning of his incoming tickles. Tickles were Baekhyun’s weakness and the younger was aware of his weakest spots.

With Sehun on top of Baekhyun and Baekhyun barely stopping himself from laughing was the exact same thing that Jumnyeon and visitor saw.

“Wow,” was the only thing that left the man’s mouth. The man makes his way to leave the place.

“He must be really amazed at the both of us.” Sehun side comments.

“Shut up,” Baekhyun says jokingly as he makes his way to follow the man.

Baekhyun was able to follow the man but he will be too late to catch up because the man will be already at the car and leaving the place if ever. So he choose to shout.

“Chanyeol! Stop!”

Chanyeol stops and turns around, “I thought we made everything clear? I already broke things off with Kyungsoo. Then I come here to see you with Sehun on top?”

Chanyeol’s words didn’t surprised Baekhyun since it was what it is but what hurt him is the distrust of the man. “Park Chanyeol, will you open your eyes and see what’s at your front?”

“I don’t know. I’m pretty sure my eyes were open at that time.”

Baekhyun closes the distance between them he did not want to make things bigger. Chanyeol’s distrusts was understandable after all.

“I already broke up with Sehun a long time ago Chanyeol. He’s been dating Jumnyeon for over a month now.” Baekhyun says deeming it an explanation enough for the man. “He was just making me laugh at the order of Jumnyeon-hyung.”

Chanyeol relaxes at Baekhyun’s words. He breathes in a sigh of relief he had been holding since the day he left Baekhyun to follow Kyungsoo.

“Okay.” Chanyeol speaks the words in order to let the man know that he understands. He lets go of the questions that is currently wondering his mind as of the moment. The only important thing is everything is back to the way it should be.

He extends his hands and waits for Baekhyun to grab it.

“Where have you been?” Baekhyun asks as he grabs the man’s hand and makes his way to the man’s embrace.

“All along I was waiting for you to come and say you love me but all that came to me was the day I realized that I love you still.” Chanyeol answers.

Baekhyun smiles at Chanyeol’s answers, “You should know on whether I will follow and chase you if we break up. The sad thing is in all of the years that we have been together you should have known that I would willingly let go if you say you already liked someone else.”

At this Chanyeol tightens his hold on Baekhyun, “Never let go again Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun nods. “Now really, where have you been?”

 

 


End file.
